Rarity's Retro Revolution
is a Limited-Time Siege that begun on November 29, 2019. Solo Quest #1: Hooray for Accuracy! Quest #2: Fashion... Backward? Stage 1: Friends First for Fashion! (Minions) Note: Rarity may appear glowing during battles. Tapping her while she is glowing awards bonus Magic Coins (up to 10 taps at a time and 50 taps total before the glow dissapears). This may be repeated every 1 hour. Stage 1: Friends First for Fashion! (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 6 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that the only helper you have active is Twilight Sparkle). Stage 2: Ponyville Pledge Drive (Minions) Stage 2: Ponyville Pledge Drive (Boss) * Rarity needs to reach level 11 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 3: Fine and Dandy (Minions) *Starting at this stage, you can Tap Rarity 100 times for 100 coins Stage 3: Fine and Dandy (Boss) }(Sale)) | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" colspan="2" | Spoiled Rich(+20 Power, +? Bag, (Sale)) | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" colspan="2" | Randolph the Butler(+20 Power, +? Bag, (Sale)) |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;" align="Center" | Boss: Dandy Grandeur |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;width: 10%;" align="Center" | (Image) |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Reward Upon Completion ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Recommended Team Power ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Boss HP ! scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | Time Limit To Defeat |- | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | Candlemaker Reenactor Pony | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" |112 | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" |67,200 | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" |10m |- ! colspan="4" scope="col" style="background-color: #FF69B4;width: 10%;" align="Center" | End Text |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="Center" | |} * Rarity must reach level 22 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 4: Very, Very Vintage (Minions) Stage 4: Very, Very Vintage (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 35 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 5: All Politics Is Local (Minions) Stage 5: All Politics Is Local (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 50 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 6: She'll Be Back! (Minions) Stage 6: She'll Be Back! (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 67 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Stage 7: The Finishing Stitch (Minions) Stage 7: The Finishing Stitch (Boss) * Rarity must reach level 86 on both pieces to beat this boss (given that no helpers are active). Bonus Stage: Magic Chest * Rarity doesn't glow during the bonus round. The End Other Upgrades If you see power numbers & magic coins cost in Bold, that is when the next tier for the outfit pops up(like after you upgrade from level 10 to level 11, you will get the Bronze tier of the outfit unlocked) *'Note:' When you tap the bag to the left of the number of Magic Coins collected during a fight, all collected Magic Coins will be immediately added into the total amount you own. Revolutionary Rarity (Rarity's Outfit) *Finishing the whole outfit with the bonus gives you a total of 1,444 Team Power and a total cost of 1,373,460 Magic Coins. Community Community Helpers NOTE: unlike previous events where the player has to collect tokens from characters. The player must complete a mini-game similar to Equestria Girls mini-game in order to gain tokens and various items instead of assigning them to tasks. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:Special Currency LTS